Take Me on the Floor
by IcePrinceX
Summary: The lights are out and I barely know you. We're going up and the place is slowing down. I knew you'd come around, you captivated me, something about you has got me. I was lonely now you make me fee alive! Will you be mine tonight?


**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone, all of my soon to be loves! This is my first Glee story and I hope I don't disappoint you all I'm really excited for this one! I haven't actually watched Glee yet so if I make any mistakes like the characters don't seem like them to an extreme extent please tell me! I am watching them now so don't worry I'm working on remedying the situation. So without rambling further here is my story.

**The Bet**

Finn stared at the road dressed in a tight black shirt that hugs his chest tightly; he wore black straight-legs followed again by black tennis shoes. In the passenger seat sat Kurt, dressed of course more fashionably than that of Finn Hudson. When Finn had gotten a call from Rachel that everyone from Glee was going to go hang out at this new "bar" he was of course excited. He was told to bring Kurt so here the other male was here in the car with him. As a last thing Finn had also been told to look a bit more… grungy than usual. He was glad he had Kurt around, first off he didn't know what grungy meant and he didn't know how to dress to save his life. Kurt with what little time he had did the best he could to save the taller teen's dignity by picking the darkest things he could find.

He himself was also dressed darker than normal, darker and sexier than normal. He of course wore skin-tight jeans but rips decorated his thighs revealing the soft pale skin. In addition he wore a black mesh shirt with a black and red vest over it. Then to finish it all off Kurt had black-heeled boots that came to mid-calf on him; Kurt felt sexy, he felt dangerous like one of those female spies in James Bond. He had a smile gracing his face, he was excited to go out, he didn't have a lot outside of school, and even that was a miserable excuse for a social life. He sighed and shook his head dispelling such thoughts.

"Finn are we almost there yet? My clothes are being wrinkled as we speak and I would like for them to be salvageable for when we get there." He heard Finn growl and his smile turned smug, even if it was in a negative light Kurt loved to be on Finn's mind.

"I don't know if we are, we never come here." He said back almost as if he were containing his anger. Kurt had never really thought of Finn as an easily enraged man but he wasn't willing to find out if he was right. He rolled his eyes and in a matter of minuets they pulled up to their destination. He quickly stepped out of the car and started to pull his clothes so that they wouldn't wrinkle. He saw other member's cars around the parking lot and decided that they were probably the last ones to arrive. He walked to the front of the car and waited for Finn to come out; when he had they walked up together to the entrance of the bar.

Finn pushed and held the door open for Kurt to enter; Kurt gave him a nod of thanks before entering the establishment. Lights flashed as music blasted from speakers hidden in the walls. Kurt felt Finn's body heat behind him and shivered, he hated that he liked Finn so much. He knew the other would never be interested in being with him so why did it really affect him so much. After a moment of searching Kurt found Brittany, Santana and Quinn sitting at a table staring into the crowd. Kurt started to push his way past teenagers who moved their bodies to the beat and soon came upon the table.

"Hello ladies." He said formally before sitting next to Brittany at the end of the table. None of them said anything in response, he looked up to see if Finn had followed him and wasn't shocked to see he had not. Kurt sighed and looked out to the official dance floor and found most of the Glee members down there. A Shakira song he supposed possessed everyone the dance floor, he rolled his eyes with a small smile. Kurt stood and decided to leave the Ice Princesses and made his way to the rest of his friends. He pushed past sweating bodies and frowned as he himself was starting to sweat.

He hated sweat, but he came upon Mercedes and Tina and gave them a smile before he started to shake his hips to the song. He timed his moves with the two women, each step, each hip swivel, everything. Soon they had a small circle around the three of them as they danced with each other. Being in Glee had its benefits, he thought that they would all be ridiculed by coming here but they were loved. He smiled as they danced; soon the song ended and turned into a Beyonce song, Single Ladies. Kurt stood still for a moment letting the song set into his bones, he wanted to be sure he got the song before he would start to dance to it. Mercedes and Tina had continued to dance before in the end Kurt joined them.

They seemed to have danced for a really long time before Mercedes pulled Kurt off to the side of the room. She was breathing heavy and smiling big.

"Dayumn White Boy you got some swagger up in there!" Kurt gave her the of course I do look and smiled. "And you had a bit of an audience from your little ol' Football Jock."

"You lie." Kurt said turning to look at Mercedes' face. She shook her head with a smile on her lips.

"Oh really, want to make a bet on that one?"

"You know it Darling."

Mercedes laughed loudly and in the end Kurt joined her in the releasing of joyous feelings.

"Let's see then, I'm gonna go up to the man on the stage." She took a moment to point him out to Kurt before continuing on her speech. "Then me you and Tina are gonna sing till we can't and if Finn don't kiss you by the end of the tonight you owe me one of your tiaras." Kurt gasped and looked at the woman with worry in his eyes.

"What do you mean one of my tiaras what possible use could you have for one of them?" He said and she rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

"You're singing lead this time by the way Kurt honey!" She shouted back and Kurt just glared at her retreating form. Kurt looked away displeasure on his face, if he had a chance to argue back he would.

"Now we have a special request by the Mickinley Glee Club come up Kurt and Tina!" Kurt sighed and looked at the people staring at him. Kurt felt a little intimidated by all of the faces looking at him, wait were they even looking or was he just imagining it. Kurt started to make his way to the stage that already had Mercedes, Tina and the man here.

"What song did you pick?" He heard Tina speaking to Mercedes; she only shook her head and smiled. Kurt was handed a microphone, as were the other two.

"The words will be on the over screen in case you don't know them." He heard the man whisper in his ear and sighed growing bored with him after the first word. When he finished he waited for the music to start and he didn't care for the techno inspired beats that came. He looked out into the crowd and saw Finn standing in the middle; he was the tallest in the crowd. Finn gave him a little grin and watched and waited.

_The lights are out and I barely know you._

_We're going up and the place is slowing down._

_I knew you'd come around._

_You captivated me; something about you has got me._

_I was lonely now you make me feel alive!_

_Will you be mine tonight?_

All three of the people on stage started to dance naughty on the stage. It was formatted in a triangle with Kurt spearheading the group. He had a smile on his face as he sang the lyrics; he hit every note as he sang with the two women behind him.

_Take me on the floor, I can't take it anymore!_

_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love!_

_Just take me on the floor, I can give you more!_

_You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch._

Kurt was in heaven as he sang; he could feel both Mercedes and Tina run their hands over him. It made him feel dirty; it made him feel capable of pleasing anyone. Maybe that wasn't the right reaction to being touched by women but if it were going to impress Finn then he would do it. Throughout the whole thing he and Finn had still not shifted eye contact and he loved it.

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer._

_You take me higher with every breath I take._

_Would it be wrong to stay?_

_One look at you and I know what you're thinking._

_Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down._

_You turn me inside out!_

Kurt saw Rachel push her way through the crowd to stand next to Finn. He was still staring up at Kurt, enthralled by his eyes, who wouldn't be. Kurt gave Rachel a little smirk and continued to sing his heart out to the man he actually might win over.

_Take me on the floor, I can't take it anymore!_

_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love!_

_Just take me on the floor, I can give you more!_

_You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch!_

Kurt's heart took a wonderful jump as Finn pulled away from Rachel and started to dance with everyone else. Kurt could see the look in Rachel's eye, it spoke of death, but at this moment Kurt could care less what Rachel's eyes said to him.

_I wanna kiss a girl._

_I wanna kiss a girl._

_I wanna kiss a boy._

_I wanna …_

Both Mercedes and Tina again touched Kurt as he sang the first two lines of this stanza. Then the third line he stared at Finn and saw him lick his lips in anticipation. He couldn't believe this was actually going somewhere!

_I wanna kiss a girl!_

_(Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya?)_

_I wanna kiss a girl!_

_(Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya?)_

_I wanna kiss a boy_

_(Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya?)_

_I wanna kiss a, kiss a, kiss a!_

Kurt let out a tiny scream as he sang the last line before diving directly into the next stanza.

_Take me on the floor, I can't take it anymore!_

_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love!_

_Just take me on the floor, I can give you more!_

_You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch!_

Last stanza, Kurt was going to make it good, he jumped off the stage. He heard Tina and Mercedes follow him, people parted as he made his way to Finn. Tina and Mercedes stepped before him and pulled Rachel off of Finn and barred her from coming closer. Kurt gave him a little smile before continuing his song.

_Take me on the floor, I can't take it anymore!_

_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love!_

_Just take me on the floor, I can give you more!_

_You kill me, you kill me, please don't stop!_

Kurt ended with his legs wrapped around Finn's waist and a very excited looking Finn. Cheering erupted around them as Rachel started to yell at Kurt.

"You dirty little man whore!" Kurt just ignored her and continued to stare into Finn's eyes.

"I- I didn't know you were that beautiful Kurt." Kurt just smiled and un-wound his legs from Finn's waist and wrapped his hands around Finn's neck. Finn gripped his waist and leaned down for the kiss that would make Mercedes win the bet. He could care less at the moment if he lost a tiara; he wanted to feel Finn's lips on his. Then it happened, it felt as if the angels themselves were singing, then again that could just be a screaming Rachel. Finn's tongue flicked on his bottom lip asking to be let inside to explore; Kurt eagerly opened his mouth to be assaulted by Finn's tongue. Kurt moaned into the kiss but pulled away with a smile.

"Not here, later." Kurt said and he looked over to see Rachel gaping at them in disbelief, but Tina and Mercedes had huge smiles on their faces.

"You stealer! I hope you burn you man whore!"

"Honey I can't help it if you weren't good enough to keep him." He smirked and Rachel just gaped at him like a fish. "We're out of here see ya' around Mercedes, Tina." He nodded to them both and with Finn's hand he led them out of the room. The now cold air hit both Finn and Kurt hard so they rushed to the car. Kurt kept his hand intertwined with Finn's as they drove home. He wondered if it were illegal to sleep with your stepbrother who had no blood relations.

He didn't care to find out, both Burt and Carole were out of town visiting some relatives he didn't care to know. Finn jumped out of the car and came rushing to Kurt's side opening the door for him. Kurt smiled and offered him his hand and took a step down. Finn kissed the hand before shutting the door then going to open the front door. Kurt wasn't inside a moment before he heard the door shut and his back pressed against it roughly. His lips were again being assaulted by Finn's and he couldn't have been any happier. Finn had his hands gripping Kurt's waist protectively, caring, Kurt was in complete bliss, soon though Finn dragged them upstairs to his bedroom and again shutting and then locking the door.

Kurt groaned and moaned as Finn ravaged his mouth, he had no idea Finn could be so dominate, and he loved it. He could feel Finn's hands coming up and feeling the pale skin under his shirt. Then Kurt pushed Finn off of him and let him land on the bed, a moment passed where Finn looked up to him in confusion before all was made clear. Kurt pulled his shirt off and walked with a sexy swivel to his hips towards Finn before straddling the taller male. Finn smiled and again gripped Kurt's waist, Kurt grinded his behind against Finn's cock and found it satisfying in size.

"Wai- ahh! Mailman, Mailman!" Kurt looked down in confusion at Finn; Finn turned a color resembling that of a cherry. Finn stared up at him and gave him a weak smile. "I- uh… have this thing… where I umm… shoot off… too early… so yeah." Kurt stared down at him with a blush coming to his face. "I'm so sorry Kurt! Please don't hate me please!"

At that Kurt laughed and ran his hand along the contours of Finn's bare chest.

"That doesn't affect anything Finn, I'll just… be gentle." He grinned and started to slide down as Finn stared at him. Kurt started to pull at Finn's pant button and zipper till he had him sitting there in tennis shoes and boxers. He growled at the ugly footwear before practically tearing them off of him and going back to the real treat. He smiled at Finn's length pushing against the fabric of his boxers. He palmed him and blushed at Finn's loud moaning, for someone who's never done this he was doing pretty good; at least that's what Finn's moans told him. He leaned down and let his hot breath caress the erection hidden behind black cloth.

"Mail- ahh! Stop teasing!" He laughed at the need dripping form Finn's voice. He pulled the boxers off of him and ran his tongue along the huge vein on the bottom of his length. Kurt flicked his tongue along the slit tasting the pre-cum and finding that Finn tasted just as good as he thought he always did. He heard Finn chanting Mailman like it was the only thing holding him onto life. Kurt took a deep breath opened his throat and took Finn down to the root in one gulp.

"Holy fuck! Mailman, Mailman! Holy fuck!" Finn started to scream out leaving Kurt with a smug look on his distorted face. He was also currently in heaven with his mouth around Finn. He really did taste heavenly to him. A minute or two had passed before Kurt started to move up and down the shaft in his mouth.

He took it like a lollipop, one that it would take him a while to get off of. Finn lay back with a hand covering his eyes he started to breathe and found it a little easier than shouting mailman. He started to enjoy the warm cavern that Kurt had provided him and started to moan. He could tell Kurt was happy with his job and let him remain there for a while. He let Kurt slick him up, he wanted more, and more might hurt Kurt. He grabbed Kurt and threw him on the bed.

"You're far too clothed to be fair let's take care of that." Kurt let Finn take control and laughed as he started to get in a fight unlacing his boots. He waited for Finn to figure it out and was glad when he did; Finn gave him a reassuring smile. He sighed as Finn came up and started to kiss the sensitive skin of his neck and start pulling his pants off. He felt them slide of his tiny, pale legs; he started to blush, was he ready for this? He was reassured when Finn squeezed his thigh in comfort and kissed his chest. He stared down at Finn he grabbed his hand and started to suck on three fingers.

Finn was probably big enough for a fourth finger, but no pain no gain. He continued to suck on the fingers staring Finn in his beautiful brown eyes. He waited before he was sure he was slick enough to fit in, Kurt pulled his boxers off and pulled his legs up. He kept his eyes on Finn, he was scared, and what if it only hurt and didn't feel good. Finn came up with him and he felt his finger prodding at his entrance, and gasped when it slipped in.

"Shh, don't worry Kurt I'll take care of you… I'll make you feel good." He spoke into Kurt's ear and Kurt almost died from the sweetness in his voice. Kurt must be dreaming, he knew that he would be lucky if he got a kiss but this! This was absolutely perfect, it was all of his dreams come true, Finn was his first everything. Kurt gasped as another finger was pushed into him and started to stretch and expand his insides. He didn't know what to think, it was weird, it was right, and it hurt. Kurt could feel Finn's fingers reaching inside of him deep trying to find something searching and when he found it Kurt couldn't have made a sexier noise.

Kurt let out a breathy moan that went straight to Finn's groin, at that Finn shoved a third finger in just ready to enjoy Kurt's passage. He made sure to take good care of Kurt as he fingered the younger male, a minute passed before he was sure Kurt could handle him.

"Are you ready?" Kurt looked into Finn's eyes again and found only love there. Kurt nodded and felt something bigger prodding him, felt it starting to push inside of him.

"Holy fuck that isn't a finger!" Kurt cried out in pain and he heard Finn whine. "Don't stop!" He added for Finn's expense, it felt like he was being ripped in half. He groaned and whined with each inch he took inside of him. He soon felt Finn lean down and take his mouth with his.

"Shh, just let it feel good, just let it in." Finn started to rub small circles into the bottom half of Kurt's back. After one final shove and one final cry Finn was root deep inside of Kurt. If Finn hadn't gone soft from fighting with Kurt's boots he would've filled the younger male right then. Finn waited a moment before Kurt gave him a nod and Finn started slowly, even though he wanted to ravage Kurt's passage. It was so tight, so warm, so wet and soft, he couldn't have felt any better. Kurt started to feel better with each thrust into him, he had no idea Finn was that big!

"Finn… harder… please!" He spoke in a tiny breathless moan and felt Finn comply with his demand. Finn started to rock harder into the younger boy, wanting to make him feel good. With each thrust he went in harder, in deeper and Kurt's noises only got louder with each penetration. "Yes Finn! Ahh! I can't hold it!" With those last words he came all over his and Finn's chest. Finn was genuinely shocked that he lasted longer than Kurt did but with Kurt's hole clenching and spasaming around him he didn't last much longer.

"Kurt!" He cried out before he let his load out into the smaller boy filling him up. Finn collapsed on top of Kurt but moved off him so the younger male could breathe. They sat there breathing heavy as Kurt came to cuddle up to Finn.

"Thank you Mercedes."

"Mercedes?" Finn looked at him, a questioning look on his face. Kurt just laughed and shook his head.

"I'll tell you later." He said as he closed his eyes his head over Finn's heart. He fell asleep listening to the sounds of his lover's heart.


End file.
